sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
VSD Vindictive
HIMS ''Vindictive'' was a ''Victory''-class Star Destroyer in the Imperial Navy. It has the distinction of being one of the few original-batch Star Destroyers, and participated in several battles against the Confederacy of Independent Systems. During the Galactic Civil War, this ship was responsible for destroying an Alliance training base on Taul. Sometime before the Battle of Endor, Vindictive was refitted with the latest in hyperdrive systems and more powerful thrusters, and was engineered to support forces combating Rebel starfighters. The rebuild was extensive enough that she was described as being an "Overhauled-Victory-class starship", worthy of being in its own class. The Star Destroyer was assigned to planetary defenses and minor roles. Line Captain Jal'Dana Rall would claim Vindictive from mediocrity by transferring her command flag to it just days before the Battle for Purification at Garrison Vexed. This move would, in practice, designate Vindictive as the operational command ship, while leaving the Inquisitor to remain flagship of the Task Force. It would leave the Inquisitor Task Force with newly appointed Admiral Rall, remaining her own personal Flag ship when the officer was named to Naval High Command. Admiral Rall had grown fond of the battle tested ship, and would continue to serve as its Captain. Battle for Purification Even while outnumbered seven to three, Vindictive's battle group would not refrain from the fight. During the intense battle, Vindictive would sustain moderate damage to its aft section while attempting to break the Neo-Imperial battle line. While costly, this action by the ship would send the enemy fleet into disarray and turn the tide of the battle. Battle of Bimmiel The daily grind of battle, quick patches, refits and damage had finally worn her down and the venerable Destroyer had given in. With a stunning display of pyrotechnics that claimed the lives of at least fifty crew members, the hyperdrive system relays had ruptured. The successive explosions had blown the safeties and both internal deck plates and external armor alike. Listing slightly, the ship was undergoing emergency repairs and upgrades. The hangar door was jammed shut, and most of the lower sections were open to the voids of space and rendered untenable. Sitting in deep space with no hyperdrive, the HIMS Vindictive was operating at minimal capacity. Admiral Rall had ordered all non-critical staff and crew off the ship, a Cruiser had docked, off loaded the engineers and repair crew and removed the nearly five thousand crew members and was now in route to Selene. The goal was to prevent further injuries and once the ship was operational she would head to Selene for the more major repairs where the crew would rejoin the ship. Only a skeleton crew remained to over see the dangerous repairs. The New Republic Military would catch intel on the Vindictive and send a battle group consisting of: The NRCV Audacity, NRAF Portrane, NRCV Land Runner, and NRCV Plaxif along with their fighter squadrons to ambush the stricken Destroyer. A short but bloody fight would take place in the space near the planet Bimmiel. Unable to run, the Imperial vessel would take down the Land Runner and Plaxif and extensively damage the frigate Portrane. But the Audacity along with Ghost and Falcon squadrons would exact their revenge. In the end, the doomed Star Destroyer would explode as its main reactor failed under the constant barrage. Admiral Rall and what had remained of her crew escaped from the Destroyer just moments before its destruction in a pair of shuttles from the one remaining functional hangar. Vindictive, VSD